On The Brink, Don’t BlinkWeeping Angels Revenge
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: The Weeping Angels are back and still after the TARDIS. Martha, 10 Doctor, and Martha's future daughter.
1. Prologue

On The Brink, Don't Blink

On The Brink, Don't Blink.

Weeping Angels Revenge

A Doctor Who FanFic

Prologue:

"Hey Mac, Can you believe someone actually bought this dilapidated old house?" asked, 32 year old, Arthur James Mound to his partner.

"Yeah, really," replied, 31 year old, Mathew Andrew Jacobs, more commonly known as Mac, "You know, I heard this place was haunted!" Mac was very superstitious, but unfortunately for he, he was even _more_ broke. That was why he and Arthur were here at the oldest house in all of New York with only a pick-up truck and some heavy work gloves. The place was a wreck, and it was their job to clean it up.

"Whatever," mumbled Arthur putting on his gloves in a "no-nonsense" manner, "Let's just clean up, and clean out." He walked down the hallway and turned into a room full of ivy and ripped wallpaper. He started to pick up some of the wallpaper but dropped it when he noticed what covered the walls currently, writing. Something about angels…Weeping angels…and Sally Sparrow…Who is Sally Sparrow?…and a doctor…from 1969! WHAT?

"Hey, Artie!" called Mac from below, "Come here!" Arthur's attention was pulled away from the puzzling graffiti before him.

"A'ight." He called back, "I'm coming." He turned and walked back down the hallway the way he had come. He then proceeded to walk down the flight of stairs to his right that lead to the basement and there he found Mac staring at four statues and looking mighty confused.

"Why do you think they are set up like that?" He asked referring to the way the four statues faced each other in a sort of four-sided ring. "Looks like they are playing 'Ring-a-Ring-o'-Roses'," He continued, "You know that Plague victims used to sing that? That's a sign of death that is! Maybe we better leave." Mac superstitions were getting the best of him again.

"Aw, quit being a baby," Arthur told him, "They're just angel statues. They can't hurt you."

Mac nodded. "You're right," He said, "I'll start moving them, uhhh, that way. You go upstairs and see if you can't find a wheelbarrow or something to help carry them in. They look heavy."

Arthur nodded then ran upstairs, while Mac set to work moving the closest angel. Arthur searched around for a while for something on wheels, but to no avail, so he started back to the basement to help Mac. It looked like they had a big job ahead of them.

He started to open the basement door but stopped when he noticed a piece of paper tack to the back of the door. He must have missed it on his way down the first time because he was hurrying to see what Mac had found. He paused to read it. It was written in scrawling writing and said,

_"Don't move the Angels, don't look away, and __DON'T blink__."_

Arthur scratched his head, confused, and opened the door to show Mac the note, but Mac wasn't there. The room was empty of anything of importance, including Mac and all four of the angel statues. _How did he move them all so fast?_ Thought Arthur. "Mac?" He called out, "Where did ya' go?" No answer. "Mac?" He called again, louder this time, "I said, Where did you go?!" Again no answer, but in stead the hackles on the back of his neck went up and he had this strange feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around and jumped two feet in the air! He was staring face to face with one of the angel statues. He almost burst in to a fit of laughter. Mac was obviously playing a trick on him! "Very funny Mac." He said playing along, "You got me! But we gotta' get back to work so I'm gunna' close me eyes and count to three. When I'm done I expect you to be out from were ever your hiding, A'ight?" _Silence. _"One…Two…Thr-"

**Bad Idea. **_**Very**_** Bad Idea****.**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Chapter One:

"Goodnight," Whispered Martha as she tucked her daughter, Marie, into bed, "I hope you had a great Birthday." She planted a Birthday kiss on her forehead and instantly flashed back to the very first night that her beautiful little girl had sat up in bed and asked her for a bedtime story. Where had the years gone? She thought to herself. It was that night that Martha had first told Marie about the Doctor. Of course, he was a major hit and was from that moment on the main character of many childhood games and fantasies.

Today was her Daughter, Marie Kathlyn Jones's 16th Birthday, and while she had out grown Barbie dolls and dress games a long time ago, she had never outgrown the Doctor, because Barbie dolls aren't real. The Doctor was and still is very real, and Martha never let her daughter forget it: "Eat your veggies or the Daleks will exterminate you.", "If you clean your plate every night the Doctor might take you on a tip in the TARDIS when you're older.", "Turn the light out and go to sleep or I'll call Torchwood!"

"Mom?" Marie asked, pulling Martha out of her memories, "Were you reminiscing about the Doctor again?"

"Something like that," she answered with a laugh, "But thank you for mentioning him. I almost forgot that I have one more gift for you." She retreated out of the room to grab Marie's last Birthday gift of the day leaving the eager recipient pondering what Doctor related gift was coming her way.

"A key?" Marie asked confused and somewhat disappointed as she held the shiny silver key up into the light to get a better look at it. Then it clicked in how a key was related to the Doctor. "The key to the TARDIS!" She exclaimed excitedly as she wrapped her mom up in a huge hug. "Is it really the same one that he gave you when you tried to sneak past the Master?"

"Yup! It's the very same. Put it on." Martha told her excited daughter. Marie slipped the cord over her neck and, as expected, she instantly became un-noticeable…that is…as long as she sat still and didn't draw attention to herself. That didn't last long.

"I love it Mom!" Marie whispered giving Martha another hug and breaking the illusion, "Are you sure you want to give me this? You've shared all your memories and adventures with me, so let's share this too." Martha laughed and thought about how lucky she was to have such a great daughter. Even though her husband had been an awful choice on her part. The no good b had left her for some bottle blonde. Martha didn't really care though. I guess somewhere deep inside her she had been preparing herself for heartbreak because that's what happened to her Mom. She had grown up just the way that Marie was…only with annoying brother and a sister talking her ear off. Marie had always made her job as a single mother so easy and enjoyable; Martha would have given her the moon.

"No, this is your's now," She answered, "That part of my life is over. Traveling with the Doctor was great, but seeing the look on your face when you opened that box was better than fighting a hundred alien races bent on destroying the universe. Now my only ties to Torchwood is some junk mail asking for donations and the monthly calendar that I've canceled seven times. I miss it some times but I never regret the choice I made."

"I love you Mom," Marie said taking off the key and putting on the bedside table, "And thank you." Martha kissed Marie's forehead again and retucked her in.

"Good night my angel." She whispered, but Marie was already asleep.

"Mom?" Marie said gently shaking Martha awake, "What is that?" She asked. Martha yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What is what?" She started to ask but he question died on her lips when she heard the sound that was freaking out her daughter. It was a loud mechanical grinding and whirring noise. It was a noise that was almost impossible to describe as anything other than simply _Alien_. It was also a noise that Martha had heard many, many times. She quickly got out of bed and threw on some jeans and jacket, "Get dressed. He's here." She told Marie as she ran downstairs.

Martha had just put her hand on the doorknob when there was a loud knocking on the other side of the door. She yanked it open, and there he was. He was standing there in his brown pinstripe suit and converse shoes. His brown hair sticking up in all directions and a wild energy all around him that shot like lightning straight through Martha. Her heart almost stopped, which would have been bad, because she only had one.

"Doctor." She said grinning and giving him a huge hug.

"Martha?" He said slightly surprised. He returned the hug briefly before pulling her back to look at her, "Look at you! You're old!"

Martha laughed. The Doctor was never one to mince unnecessary words and he only told lies when the fate of the universe was at state. "And you haven't changed a bit," She said, then added, "Of course." The Doctor was over 900 years old with the sense of humor of an 8th grade boy. He was in his 10th regeneration and didn't look a day over 22.

Oh, and he would _rock _at Jeopardy.


	3. Author Note: Dear Reviewer

Recently I received a review on this by TimeMissy

I tried to respond but your private messaging was turned off.

If you find this and are reading it. yes you may HAVE this story. PLEASE adopt it. my other stories I plan on finishing even if it takes years and years. but the inspiration for this one ran out a while ago. please take it.

:)

love, Scifi


End file.
